Junto a mi
by Wolfmoon7
Summary: "Pero, ante todo. Creo que debo agradecer profundamente al amor de mi vida por estar conmigo a través de todos estos años" Inspirado en la canción Next to me de Imagine Dragons.


Es mi primera vez escribiendo Dramione, así que se gentil.

Harry Potter, sus personajes y toda su magia son obra de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **POV HERMIONE**

"Regreso enseguida" – me susurró mi esposo en el oído al separarse de mí.

"No tardes" – respondí mientras le daba un beso rápido y regresaba a la conversación que tenía con Ginny. Después de unos minutos se escuchó la voz de Draco por toda la habitación, bueno todo el salón. La boda había sido realizada en uno de los salones de Malfoy Manor a petición de sus padres.

"¡Hey! Hola, de nuevo" – sonreí al notar el nerviosismo, todos guardaron silencio un poco desconcertados. Es cierto que Draco cambió mucho a través y después de la guerra pero aún era difícil para todos asimilar este lado de él, el que solo yo he tenido el honor de conocer. Aún puedo recordar lo nervioso que se veía cuando me preguntó si quería ser su esposa.

"Quiero dar las gracias a todos por participar en este día tan especial para Hermione y yo" – miré alrededor para notar todas las caras sonrientes mirando en mi dirección y la de Draco – "Sé que para la mayoría no ha sido fácil y por esto estaré eternamente agradecido" – dijo dando una mirada hacia donde Molly y Arthur estaban ubicados.

Cuando se enteraron de nuestra relación, literal podría decir que el mundo estalló. Harry y Ron junto con toda la familia Weasley se opusieron rotundamente, pero al final con muy mala gana nos apoyaron. Pero desde un principio y desde mucho antes de decir a todo el mundo Molly y Arthur estuvieron para nosotros, tanto Draco como yo tenemos mucho que agradecerles, ellos fuero y han sido como unos segundos padres para ambos.

"Pero, ante todo. Creo que debo agradecer profundamente al amor de mi vida por estar conmigo a través de todos estos años" – dijo mientras giraba y me miraba con la sonrisa más grande, tierna y llena de amor que he visto en su rostro. Solo esto hizo que mis ojos picaran con lágrimas – "Sé que me has dicho que parara de agradecer hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que nunca seré capaz" – tuve que tomar una respiración profunda para contener las lágrimas. Esto puede parecer muy normal para cualquiera que lo viera. Pero yo y todos los que lo conocemos sabemos cuán difícil es para Draco abrir su corazón en frente de todos.

"Tú siempre fuiste mi luz en medio de toda la oscuridad. Fuiste mi guía, mi ángel y a pesar de todo tú siempre te quedaste, siempre estuviste junto a mí. Nunca habrá nada en la Tierra que me ayude a demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti, pero creo que esta es una buena manera de enseñártelo" – regresó a ver a su lado mientras se sentaba en un banco a su medida, y de pronto la melodía retumbó por todo el lugar.

¡EL CANTARÍA PARA MI! Es un secreto para todos que Draco adora cantar y canta muy bien. Después de la guerra vinieron muchas noches llenas de pesadillas, él cantaba para mi siempre que sucedía. Amaba que lo hiciera, su voz siempre logró espantar todo lo malo.

En este punto todas las lágrimas contenidas estaban sobre mi rostro. En las mesas todos nos observaban con ojos de pura adoración. Y yo solo pude sentirme la mujer más afortunada, al mirarlo a los ojos y notar todo el amor del mundo.

Hay algo en la forma  
en la que entraste en mi salón,  
de forma casual y segura de ti misma,  
viendo el desastre que estoy hecho,  
Pero aún así tú, tú aún me quieres.

Mientras su voz llenaba el lugar no pude evitar que recuerdos me invadieran. La primera vez que hablamos o al menos el inicio de todo.

Iba camino a mi clase de Pociones. Cuando no pude evitar notar como un alto rubio caminaba apresuradamente con la cabeza gacha y tratando de pasar desapercibido, lográndolo en su mayoría.

Vi como desaparecía entre los corredores y sentí mucha curiosidad sobre a donde iba con tanta prisa en hora de clase. Regañándome mentalmente por lo que haría, lo seguí.

Llegó hasta la torre de Astronomía y se detuvo en el borde del pasamanos. Donde tiempo después sucedería algo terrible.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, sangresucia?" – al escucharlo, todo mi cuerpo se congeló en su lugar, no sabía que él me había descubierto – "¿Qué estás sorda, Granger?" – volvió hablar, notando mi falta de respuesta.

Estuve a punto de retroceder y simplemente irme, pero algo dentro de mi, locura o valor, probablemente locura, me hizo quedarme y hacerle cara – "No estoy sorda Hurón y lo que hago aquí creo que no te importa" – escupí cada palabra en el mismo todo de odio que el uso antes.

\- "Es que acaso estabas siguiéndome" – preguntó sínicamente mientras giraba y se acercaba lentamente hacia mi lugar, por reflejo retrocedí.

\- "¿Por qué te seguiría? O es que acaso estás planeando algo con tu padre Mortífago" – respondí mientras mi mano sujetaba mi varita en mi bolsillo. Los Malfoy no soy muy conocidos por controlar su temperamento.

\- ¡Calla! – grito, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre los míos. El odio en ellos era abrumador, pero había algo más, mucho más fuerte en ellos que en ese instante no supe reconocer - ¡Tú no sabes nada! – siguió gritando pero para mi sorpresa, estampo su puño en la pared más cercana. Me sacudí por el shock de lo que estaba pasando - ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes lo que es tener que hacer cosas atroces para poder agradar a tu padre, para poder siquiera sentir un poco de su cariño!

Malfoy seguía pegando sin descanso la pared. Me acerqué lentamente hacia él poniendo mi mano temblorosa sobre su hombro, por lo visto mi instinto de supervivencia había abandonado mi cuerpo.

-"Detente" – le susurré en mi esfuerzo para que parara, podría odiarlo por todas las cosas que me hizo a través de estos años pero no podría verlo lastimándose, no sabía porque, pero eso se respondería mucho tiempo después.

-"¡No me toques!" – grito alejándose, sus hombros sacudiéndose por la fuerza de sus sollozos. Estaba estática en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer. En mi vida hubiera imaginado a Draco Malfoy rompiéndose delante de mis ojos.

-"¿Crees que esto es más fácil para mí de lo que te es para ti?" – pregunto susurrando con enojo– "Todos creen que hacer lo que hago es fácil, yo nunca he sido como él ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que matar, torturar o esas cosas eran correctas. Pero tengo que renunciar a todo lo que creo, a todo lo que soy por tener su respeto o al menos para mantenerme vivo"

"Malfoy, yo…"

"No, Hermione. No intentes darme tus palabras de consuelo o utilizar tu positivismo heroico conmigo porque no va a funcionar. Desde hace mucho tiempo acepté mi destino. Acepté en lo que me convertiría…" – me petrifiqué al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios y aún más al escucharle renegar de todo lo que pasaba en su vida. Siempre imaginé que Malfoy estaba envuelto en esa oscuridad al igual que su padre pero me equivoqué.

Lo miré y a pesar de sus ojos rojos, las ojeras por falta de sueño que gobernaban la mayoría de su cara pálida, Malfoy era extremadamente guapo. Parecía un ángel roto.

"Malf…" – intenté una vez más decir algo, pero antes de comenzar el pasó por mi lado, dejándome completamente estática pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. No pude evitar pesar que en todos estos años era la primera vez que conocía al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

Líneas rectas y cigarrillos,  
política y déficits,  
avisos de impago y sobras,  
Pero aún así tú, tú aún me quieres.

La mano de Ginny sostuvo la mía, yo no podía apartar la vista del amor de mi vida. Era como una ensoñación, vestido con su esmoquin, impecable como siempre. Su cabello cayendo levemente sobre sus hermosos ojos grises que siempre amaré y que miraban directamente a los míos, teniendo nuestra conversación silenciosa llena de recuerdos y olvidándonos de todas las personas presentes.

Oh, siempre te decepciono,  
estás destrozada en el suelo.  
Pero todavía te encuentro ahí,  
a mi lado.

¡Draco, detente! – grité tratando de alcanzar su brazo – Tú no tienes por qué hacer esto, no tienes que ir con él. La Orden y Harry te pueden proteger, por favor – le rogué sujetándolo.

¡Las cosas no son así de simples y tú lo sabes! – grito tratando de zafándose de mi agarre - ¡No puedo esconderme, Hermione y simplemente esperar que todos me protejan!

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que te ayuden? ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte por mí? – grite tratando de entenderlo. Había otra opción, pero simplemente él la botaba sin siquiera pensarlo – Si te vas, si cruzas esa puerta y abandonas Hogwarts no te atrevas a volver por mí. Te odiaré, te odiaré tanto que no quedará nada por lo cual volver – sabía que no era justo para él y era muy sucio jugar esa carta pero tenía que hacer que se quedará, no podía dejarlo ir sin luchar.

Pude notar en sus ojos cuanto mis palabras lo lastimaron, se llenaron de dolor que por un instante pensé en retractarme, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción para hacerlo quedarse, si se marchaba probablemente moriría.

Pero el dolor en sus ojos duró poco y luego se volvieron fríos e inexpresivos. Él había tomado una decisión.

Cuida de ti – fue lo último que me dijo antes de acercarse y darme un corto beso en la frente y marcharse. No lo volví a ver en muchos meses.

Poco sabía yo que tiempo antes, él había solicitado una reunión con la Orden donde aceptaba servir como espía con Voldemort pero por mi seguridad y la seguridad del plan todo quedó en secreto.

Y oh, las cosas estúpidas que hago,  
estoy muy lejos de ser bueno, es cierto.  
Pero todavía te encuentro ahí,  
a mi lado.

Los meses siguientes de cuando la guerra empezó, fueron los peores. Solo comía y respiraba por él, cuando íbamos a una redada tenía esperanza de verlo aun cuando se había convertido en todo lo que prometió no ser, pero nunca pasó. Llegué a pensar que había muerto pero ni por el Profeta ni por noticias menos oficiales se anunciaba nada.

Lo volví a ver un mes antes que acabara todo. Un día lluvioso estábamos en la sede de la Orden cuando los hechizos de seguridad nos hicieron saber que alguien se acercaba. Cuando fuimos hacia el intruso, todo mi mundo se congelo a ver a nadie más que ÉL delante de mí. Su rostro y cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre por heridas profundas que se lograban visualizar.

En cuanto nos vio, Arthur fue el único que corrió hacia él – "Nos descubrieron" – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer.

No me pude acercar a él. Todo fue muy borroso, de pronto Harry y Ron corrieron hacia donde se encontraba y lo llevaron a la casa. Estuve todo el tiempo fuera de la habitación, no podía moverme y mucho menos pensar en algo. Él estaba aquí, él había regresado.

Cerca de media noche, Arthur y Molly se acercaron a mí y me contaron todo. Disculpándose por no contármelo antes, pero sabían que yo no lo hubiera permitido y hubiera ido a sacarlo de ahí. No los pude culpar me conocían demasiado bien y muchas vidas se salvaron por la información que se obtuvo de Draco.

"Hey" – me saludo cuando me vio entrar a la habitación. Se veía realmente mal, había muchos cortes sanando en su rostro y la mayoría de su torso estaba envuelto en vendas. Pero al verme pude notar como todo su cuerpo se relajaba – "yo, necesito explicarte to…"

Pero antes que pudiera continuar, lo corte cerrando la distancia que nos separaba y uniendo nuestros labios en un beso corto pero que para ambos significó mucho. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba sentir que esto no era un sueño y que realmente él estaba aquí. Todas las explicaciones podrían esperar.

Para ser tan inteligente realmente haces cosas muy estúpidas, ¿Lo sabes? – le reproché al alejarme para poder mirar sus ojos.

¿Por eso no te enamorase de mi? – preguntó sonriendo suavemente a través del dolor.

Por eso y tu tan malo sentido del humor– respondí riendo y era la primera vez que lo hacía en meses. Me devolvió la esperanza.

Hay algo en la manera  
en que siempre ves el lado bueno,  
pasas por alto todo el caos.  
Siempre pareces sentirte cómoda.  
Pero aún así tú, tú aún me quieres.

Tantos recuerdos se movían por mi mente pero yo solo los hice a un lado. Quería vivir este momento con él. Muerte, destrucción, perdida, mentiras y lágrimas formaban parte de nuestro pasado y el futuro se veía mucho más brillante ahora.

Se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado y poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, mientras la canción iba muriendo.

El último verso lo dijo arrodillado frente a mí y lo único que pude hacer fue saltar a sus brazos.

Así que, gracias por arriesgarte conmigo,  
sé que no es fácil,  
pero espero que merezca la pena.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Agradeceré de corazón cualquier comentario o sugerencia.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
